


Need an itch, Mr. Bond?

by orphan_account



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fucking Machines, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Stockings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Casino Royale torture scene should have evolved in. This fic is a nasty orgy. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Itching

After hitting Bond mercilessly in his balls with a knotted rope (countless times) the blond agent still managed to laugh at him. He needed an "itch" and he was being so stubborn about not telling the password that le Chiffre was now thinking about another technic. He fell to his knees and approached his lips to Bond's ear and whispered:

-I'll try to relieve you of that itch, Mr. Bond. I have other ways of making you spit out that fucking password.

Le Chiffre savagely bit on Bond's earlobe, making the blond agent wince. Bond let out a hysterical laugh when he felt a strong hand gripping his bloody, aching balls. His British accent was thicker than ever when he said, his voice a little broken by the pain:

-Oh, you can fuck me all you want... If that is what you want! Ahaha! I always knew you were into that kind of thing, Mr. Le Chiffre! Such a disgusting, son of a bitch. Can't get enough from scratching my balls, hmmm?

There was apparent anger in Le Chiffre's valid, burning, brown eye. He was, indeed, into sadistic sex. He had been aroused ever since he had seen Bond naked and tied to the wooden chair. His perfect, muscular body was perspirating with sweat and he was bloody from the car accident. His voice was hoarse and deep when he growled in Bond's ear:

-I'll make you beg for me to end your torture, Mr. Bond.

Le Chiffre ran his other hand over Bond's hard, lean abs. His hands trailed on the agent's strong, perfectly muscled tighs. Then, his large, warm hands trailed further down. Le Chiffre gave a firm stroke to the blond agent's limp, bloody cock. The dark haired man watched Bond's pained face. His cock was definately hurting him and as Le Chiffre stroked it, it surged to life and was now painfully hard. It was a long, thick shaft and Le Chiffre loved the red welts and blisters that had formed on the underside. His balls were all bloody and the dark haired man closed his strong, powerful hand on one of them. 

James screamed out in pain. Le Chiffre was enjoying his screams but he wanted to hear the man moan and grunt in desire. The banker wanted the screams and moans to mingle together. He stoped his ministrations on Bond's abused balls and moved his hands to the agent's chest. He said, his voice heavy with lust, because he was very hard in his tight Armani pants:

-Tell me, Mr. Bond? Have you ever been penetrated in any kind?

His strong hands pinched on one of Bond's nipples which sent a shiver down the agent's spine. James didn't like the prospect of being fucked and hid his fear as best as he could. He said, his face impassible:

-I won't be answering this one. But I can assure you that I'm "itching" to find out what your perverse mind has in store for me. 

Le Chiffre took a painful grip on Bond's well defined jaw. The banker had a lot in store for our sexy agent. He sure was going to get it rough. In Le Chiffre's head, he could see Bond's muscular chest, sweaty and heaving up and down as his huge cock breached his tight entrance. He imagined the agent with tears in his beautiful, blue eyes, biting his sensuous lips to suppress a moan from escaping. Or a cry of pain... Le Chiffre licked his lips at the prospect of what he was going to make Bond endure.

Le Chiffre sank his pointy teeth in the soft skin of Bond's neck. The man growled in pain and grunted:

-What a dog! You can't stop biting, can't you? I bet you'll bite my balls before I'm dead.

Le Chiffre laughed a low, guttural laugh:

-Don't give me ideas, Mr. Bond.

The dark haired man stood up, his long legs moving langurously as he walked to one corner of the dirty, dim lighted room. His deep voice was echoeing on the walls as he disappeared in the darkness.

-I'll make you wish you've never been so arrogant and sure of yourself. When you'll see what I intend to do to you.

Le Chiffre came back with a bag. He unzipped it and withdrew a leather collar with spikes. He fastened it around Bond's strong neck. The contact of the long chain against his body made James shiver. He was strangely aroused. Deep down inside, he was ready to take eveything Le Chiffre had in store for him. It couldn't be worst than what he had already endured. When he saw the banker taking out a huge, nasty looking dildo from the bag, Bond wasn't so sure about himself anymore. The dark haired man wickedly smilled and brought the heavy, purple dildo to Bond's sensuous lips. Le Chiffre said, voice dark with lust:

-Suck it for me, Mr. Bond. That's the only lubrification you'll get.

Bond didn't want to suck the dildo. It really disgusted him but he knew that it would be terribly painful if he didn't, at least, coat it with his saliva. He let a low chuckle escape his parted lips and said:

-I bet you'll be leaking in your pants just seeing me suck that nasty thing.

Bond opened his mouth and Le Chiffre violently pushed the dildo all the way to the hilt. Bond gagged and moaned around the thick dildo and applied the more saliva he could. He sucked on it and didn't loose eye contact with Le Chiffre. His baby, blue eyes were burning the slightly taller man. Le Chiffre's heart was beating faster and he felt his erection painfully pressing in his tight pants. He thrusted the dildo a few times in Bond's mouth, making the agent lick and suck on it. When he withdrew it with, it was glistening with saliva. 

-Good, Mr. Bond. I intend to make you suffer in other ways.

James swallowed hard and when he saw Le Chiffre sticking the dildo on some kind of metalic machine he couldn't help but ask:

-You think that scares me, hmm? Pfff, if you think I'll be telling you the password...

But that wasn't all. Le Chiffre took out a leather strap that he tightly wrapped around Bond's hard cock. He then spread his legs wide apart, tying them with thick rope to the back of the solid chair. The agent's entrance was now totally vulnarable to Le Chiffre's desires. 

The sight of Bond so helpless sent a wave of heat to Le Chiffre's stomach. The dark-haired man positioned the machine right under Bond's reddened hole and pressed on a bottom on a remote control he had in his hand. 

The banker then moved another chair that was standing somewhere in the dark room. He moved it right in front of Bond, with his long legs stretched wide open and the dildo slowly pushing up to his entrance. James's face was a little worried and he was bitting his lips, trying with all his might to keep his composure. Le Chiffre watched with lust and unzipped his Armani pants. He sat himself on the chair and his cock was throbbing and even bigger than the dildo. It sprang free from its confines, long and thick on the dark haired man's stomach.

Le Chiffre was himself very sexy, with his hair all over his forehead and his black blouse that he unbuttoned, revealing a lean, muscular chest. He grabbed his erection in one strong hand and growled:

-I can swear that by end of this, you will be screaming the password, Mr. Bond.


	2. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will James's flinch? I'm sorry this chapter isn't long but I swear that the next one will be full of details and it will be longer. :P

-Ughhhh! Fuck!

Bond moaned in pain as the thick dildo breached the tight ring of muscles of his hole. The dirty-blond agent was panting heavily, his muscled chest heaving up and down. His eyes were tightly closed and he was painfully biting his lips. His long, hard cock was fully erected but the pain was making it deflate. The dildo was impossibly thick and the machine was slowly thrusting it inside his ass. 

Le Chiffre was watching, his valid, brown eye darker than ever with lust and desire. Bond's perfect ass had been lacerated by the knotted rope and the angry red welts it had left on his buttocks made Le Chiffre's massive cock leak precum. Bond's long legs were stretched apart, giving the banker a fantastic view of the thick, purple dildo penetrating Bond's clenching hole. 

Le Chiffre pressed on the remote in his hand to accelerate the tempo. The machine withdrew the dildo and soon, it was back inside Bond and suddenly the agent let out a hiccup of surprise. The dildo had just hit a very sensible place deep inside Bond's ass and it made his cock twitch. His face was a little confused by his treacherous body. Of course, Bond had heard about the pleasure a man could experience by prostate massage or by anal penetration. But he was surprised that he couldn't control himself. The effect was instant: a deep, heat wave in his stomach and a sudden reaction from his cock and balls. 

Le Chiffre saw Bond's confusion, so he said, his hand still firmly around his thick cock:

-That is when the real torment begins, Mr. Bond. I swear that you'll be begging me like a slut to fuck you hard and quick.

These dirty words made Bond's cock throb even more. The dildo slowly eased its way out of James's sensitive ass making him grunt in frustration. Le Chiffre saw that and laughed. He said, voice low with arousal, thumbing his leaking cockhead:

-Already frustrated, Mr. Bond? What a horny bastard you are.

Bond was getting angry at Le Chiffre and looked at his straight in the eye as the dildo was back stretching and pushing inside him. He growled, his British accent thicker than ever:

-Will you fucking shut up, asshole? You miserable piece of shit! You can't even fuck me yourself! I bet you aren't even able to.

Le Chiffre loved to see Bond so desperate and frustrated. He wanted to see him struggle and whine. That is why he accelerated the tempo of the dildo. It was now thrusting quickly in Bond's tight ass. It never failed to hit his sensitive prostate and James's couldn't help but moan and pant. 

He had the nasty feeling that his engorged cock was about to explode. The initial pain had been replaced by deep pleasure, as the dildo was never failing to hit the sweet spot inside him that sent shivers all over his body. He was so close to orgasm but he couldn't achieve it because his cock was bound tightly. He gasped as the dildo withdrew entirely. 

Le Chiffre had changed the rythm and it was back to being excruciatingly slow. Bond now had tears forming in his eyes and his toes were curling. 

The dark haired man, on his side, was still stroking himself but didn't want to come until Bond had said the password. Le Chiffre was getting impatient but he had a way to accelerated the process. He had noticed Bond's toes curling, a sign that he was so close to orgasm. The dark haired man, langurously lifted himself on his feet and walked to Bond, his hard cock erect on his stomach. The black blouse he was wearing was loosely opened on his lean, muscled body.

Le Chiffre kneeled in front of Bond and said:

-I'm sure you won't be able to take it for much longer.

Bond laughed and spat in Le Chiffre's face, saliva landing right on his captor's high, left cheekbone. This angered Le Chiffre so he grabbed the chain dangling around Bond's neck. He growled, squeezing James's painful, reddened cock:

-Don't spit in my face, Mr. Bond or I'll be hitting you in your balls with the rope while you're being penetrated. Is that what you want?

The thought of it made Bond nauseous. He really didn't want that to happen. That was definately worst than anything he could imagine. He didn't answer. 

Le Chiffre pressed on another button. The dildo stopped deep inside Bond's ass and started to vibrate. The sexy banker stood up and said, his deep voice sending shivers down Bond's spine: 

-See you in 6 hours, Mr. Bond. I hope you won't be dead by then with your cock on the verge to explode. You'll be whining and moaning like a whore soon enough. It will be my pleasure to relieve you but only if you tell me the password. 

He slowly walked away, tucking his massive cock back in his tight Armani pants, and closed the metalic door, leaving Bond all alone with a very thick dildo sending vibrations all over his body and over stimulating his prostate.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Chiffre adds an element to Bond's torment.

The vibrating dildo was torturing Bond's prostate. It was the worst thing ever. Not only did it vibrate but it moved, sometimes withdrawing completely and then coming back to assault his sensitive ass. James was now sweating tremendously and his legs were hurting from the stretch and strain. He was panting heavily and he couldn't suppress a moan when the dildo was back stretching him to his limits. It had been at least an hour and he feared he wouldn't be able to last. 

All alone in the dark room, occasionally hearing Vesper cry out. This is what was the worst. Bond was fearing for the young woman and he had no idea what they were doing to her. He felt nauseous deep inside him. Who would he betray? M or Vesper? He couldn't let Vesper die in the hands of these bastards. He simply couldn't! He had to make it stop.

Not only was his cock painfully red and threatening to explode but his Vesper was possibly being tortured and that was all because he refused to spit the damn password to Le Chiffre.

The dildo was back inside him and pressing painfully on his prostate. Bond let out an "ah". He didn't care anymore for his dignity and that is why he screamed to the top of his lungs for Le Chiffre to come back. But, of course, the son of bitch didn't come back. He was letting him rot for 6 hours and he wouldn't give him the pleasure to relieve him before that time.

****

Time went by and Bond was crying out:

-The password! I will tell you the password!!! Come back, asshole!!

Le Chiffre simply wouldn't show up. The dildo never stoped it's torturous penetration, Bond's saliva coating it long gone. It was painful and James's reddened hole had never been stretched that much. He was whining and desperate "ah, god! Ah, ah, ah, fuck" were escaping his parted lips.

Bond felt as if he was about to faint when suddenly, the metalic door opened and someone stepped in the room. James's could make out the tall silhouet of Le Chiffre and he was basically sobbing when he saw the man. His heart was pounding violently in his chest. He swore to himself that he wasn't going to loose his dignity. He straightened himself and said, in a strong voice:

-What did you do to Vesper?

Le Chiffre kneeled in front of Bond and gave a firm stroke to the agent's painful cock. Bond winced as the dark haired man pulled at the chain around his neck. He answered, amusement in his eyes:

-She is doing perfectly fine. Now, tell me the password, Mr. Bond. I am a man of my word: I will relieve you. Also, I will let you and your girlfriend go. I promise you.

He gave a steamy kiss on the side of Bond's neck and sucked a little. He undid the tight leather around James's shaft. He thumbed at the leaking head and his other hand went to grab Bond's foot. His hand trailed underneat it and made the agent shiver and moan.

-Ahhh, fuck! I want to see Vesper before I tell you the password. 

Le Chiffre stroked Bond's cock and in a steamy voice, he said:

-Do you want her to come and join us?

Bond's eyes widened. He felt his cock twitch painfully. He really was about to cum. He answered in a low tone:

-Bring her here and I'll tell you the password. 

Le Chiffre stood up and switched the damn dildo off. Bond let a sigh of relief. The dark haired man smiled and left the room.

****

After at least 10 minutes, which seemed like an eternity, Bond heard the metalic door open. He lifted his head and saw Vesper, who had been curiously dressed up as a doll. 

She had a lacy, white corset with red ribbons tying it, a garther belt of the same color and long white stockings. She had red lipstick on and her beautiful, black hair had been tied in two pigtails with red ribbons. Her cheeks were also rosy and a blush had been applied on her delicate, soft, white cheeks. Around her gracious neck, she had a lacy, white collar. She looked like an innocent angel.

Bond's heart surged in his chest when he saw Le Chiffre, who had a chain in his hand. The chain was attached to Vesper's white, lacy collar. The young woman seemed drugged because she wasn't complaining. Le Chiffre whispered, deeply and steamily in her ear:

-On the floor, Miss Lynd. Show me how much you want to please me and Mr. Bond.

And that is what she did. She got on the floor and was moaning and running her hands over her breasts, covered by the tight corset. She was saying over and over again:

-Yes, yes! I'm at your service, Mr. Le Chiffre! Oh, yesss! Anything you want, uhhh, yesss!

At the sight of this, Bond's cock twitched. He felt terribly aroused and his freed cock was now leaking tremendously. The dark haired man noticed this and chuckled. Le Chiffre, his voice low with lust, said:

-A little treesome seems interesting, mmm, Mr. Bond? I have a lot in store for both of you. 

Le Chiffre unzipped his expensive pants and continued, his voice husky and his eyes intensely locked with Bond's:

-But don't worry, in the end, it's going to be back to you and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a chapter of treesome (yaaa, I always wanted this)! <3 The 5th chapter will be back to Le Chiffre and Bond together. ^.^


	4. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper is one lucky woman.

Vesper was on the floor, twisting and moaning when she felt Le Chiffre grab her waist. He let his strong hands move up the lenght of her white corset. The young woman screamed out loud when she felt Le Chiffre's tongue flicking on her pale neck, sending shivers all over her. He had lowered his head and she could now tangle her fingers in his velvety, smooth hair. He expertly unlaced the upper part of her corset, Vesper's breasts bouncing free.

Le Chiffre sucked at the pale flesh, making Vesper moan. The banker's lips were so warm and pleasurable. He kissed the flesh and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Le Chiffre was right between her legs and he felt how wet she was through her panties. Her stockinged legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. His hard, aching erection was pressing through his expensive pants in between Vesper's legs.

Vesper was desperate and wanted what was going to happen so bad that she was rubbing herself against Le Chiffre's crotch, making him grunt and pant. 

All the while, Bond was watching this and tremendous amounts of precum were leaking from his stiff shaft. He was groaning and frustrated of his incapacity to jump on the delicious woman in front of him. He loved her so much. To see her and Le Chiffre wanting to fuck each other so badly submerged him with jealousy. He was very angry and he tried to twist in his restraints. 

Le Chiffre whispered, his voice deep and suave, in Vesper's ear:

-Do you want me to stretch you, Miss Lynd? Are you desperate for me?

Vesper moaned back in Le Chiffre's ear, grasping at his wide shoulders:

-Oh, yesss. I beg you, Mr. Le Chiffre: take me! I want you inside me. Fuck me!!

Le Chiffre snatched Vesper's panties and with warm hands, he brought her in an upright position, sitting her with her back at him on his lap. Her long, delicat legs were stretched and spread on either side of Le Chiffre's muscular tighs. The dark haired man unzipped his Armani pants and positioned his massive cock to Vesper's entrance. 

Bond had a perfect view of what was going on and that was what Le Chiffre wanted. Vesper was stretched right in front of him. Bond could clearly make out her pink folds, dripping with sticky fluid and everyting else. He had never been so aroused in his life and felt his heart miss a beat. 

Vesper's eyes were closed in desire as Le Chiffre took a grip on her throat and whispered filthily:

-Oh, Miss Lynd! You are so exquisite. Let me see how tight you are.

He teased her clit with one of his broad thumb, making Vesper squirm. She was so desperate that she replied:

-I want your huge cock ruining me, Mr. Le Chiffre! Now, uhhh, now!

Bond watched with hungry but equally jealous eyes as Le Chiffre massive cock slowly pushed inside Vesper's tight entrance. She let out a cry because the dark haired man's cock was truly huge. It stretched her so much: her chest was heaving up and down and her lips parted. She moaned when his warm, large hands closed on her breasts. Le Chiffre whispered in her ear, licking and biting at her earlobe sending shivers all over the young woman:

-Oh, so, so tight Miss Lynd. You are being such a good, obedient girl.

Vesper hiccuped when Le Chiffre hit a spot deep inside her that sent sparks of pleasure in her stomach. He pushed even further, the pression and friction on her inner walls maddening. She couldn't stop a flow of: "Ahh, yesss" and "Uh, harder" to escape her ruby lips. 

Le Chiffre gave her a steamy kiss on the underside of her delicat jaw, right were her pulse was. It was beating furiously fast and the dark haired man gave a little bite to it. Vesper cried out:

-Ahhhhh!!!! Yes!!! Mr. Le Chiffre, pleeease...

Le Chiffre withdrew his cock and thrusted all the way to the hilt, making Vesper's breasts slam on her chest. He savagely, roughly pounded into her, making Vesper bounce up and down. He was moaning and panting in her neck, making the young woman delirious with pleasure. 

Bond was about to come all over his muscular abs and thighs. He was panting and sweating heavily. The orgy in front of him was about to make him loose control. 

Finally, Le Chiffre stopped thrusting inside Vesper's tight vagina. He withdrew entirely and whispered, voice hoarse:

-Now, Miss Lynd, it's time to reward Mr. Bond for not exploding all over himself.

****

Vesper was now sitting on James's thighs, her green eyes locked with his blue gaze. She whispered in his ear:

-I love you. Just please him and we will be over with it.

Bond smilled and he understood that Vesper had been playing a game. He was so grateful that he felt an urge to kiss her. But she put a finger on his lips and said:

-Tut, tut... No, no, Mr. Bond!

She gave him a beautiful smile and Bond responded to it. The feeling of her stockings on his bare thighs was exquisite and so erotic. 

Le Chiffre arrived from behind and said:

-Now, Mr. Bond! Show us that you still have some balls. 

He chuckled and gave a vicious twist to Bond's painful balls. The agent grunted but didn't loose eye contact with Vesper. 

Le Chiffre took hold of Vespers waist and positioned her over his dripping, massive cock. He thrusted inside her and buried himself all the way to the hilt. The young woman let out a cry and Le Chiffre closed his warm hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples. The dark haired man growled:

-Mr. Bond, join us! Get your bloody cock inside Miss Lynd, right now or I'll kill both of you.

Bond was afraid to hurt his love and he didn't want to get killed either. He knew that Le Chiffre probably had a knife in his sleeve and it would be all too easy to slit Vesper's gracious throat. That is why he pushed his cock, which was quite big also, in Vesper's already stretched entrance.

-Ahhhh, God!! I'm, uh, so full! 

Vesper was full, indeed. Two way bigger than average cocks were stretching her to her limits. The two of them were thrusting and moaning, the friction umbelievable. It was so tight in there and both of them were about to come. It was erotic and intimate, the tree of them sharing a very special moment together. 

Vesper was sandwiched between these two sexy men and she was the first one to orgasm. She clenched around them both and she dug her nails in Bond's broad shoulders. Le Chiffre was biting at her collar bone from behind and James's was sucking on her breats. 

The banker took hold of Vesper's ass and gave it a slap, sending sparks of need all over her shaking body. She had orgasmed, coating their cocks with warm fluid, dripping down her thighs and on the upper part of her white stockings. The lacy collar around her neck was tugged on by Le Chiffre and he growled:

-Come a second time for us, Miss Lynd. 

Bond was delirious with pleasure and added in his thick, British accent:

-Oh, yes! You are doing wonderful, my lovely, dirty girl.

Le Chiffre growled in her ear, his hand taking hold of one of her pigtails:

-You bad, filthy girl. Clench around us, oh yess! Do it, Miss Lynd!

And she did, she spilled herself all over them a second time and this is when the two men finally couldn't hold it anymore. They came deep inside her, all of their fluids mingling. Their sweaty bodies all clinging to each other just like the cum inside of Vesper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD!! Fuuuck!! Hot right? <3 I got to tell you that the last chapter will be back to Bond and Le Chiffre.


	5. Brutal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, Bond is getting it.

-Now, Mr. Bond. What is the password?

Both of their cocks were still inside Vesper and she was still on Bond's lap. The young woman opened her green eyes and gave a pleeding look to James. He answered, his voice hoarse:

-I'll tell you the password only if you let Miss Lynd go right now. I want you to give her all her belongings.

Vesper grabbed at Bond's shoulders. She pressed her fingers in his broad shoulders and gave him an insistant look. 

Next thing she knew, she was lifted from Bond's lap by Le Chiffre. Both of their thick cocks withdrew with a suction noise. Vesper whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. 

Le Chiffre's strong arms were around her and she was carried away. Her eyes were locked with Bond's bright, blue eyes all the while. Her beautiful, green eyes seemed watery. The agent wished he could have touched and comforted her. He tried to convey the following message to her: "Don't worry, I'll be coming for you. I'll be fine, my love."

****

An hour later, the metal door opened and the sound of it made Bond's heart beat accelerate. The agent could make out Le Chiffre's tall, slim silouhette. The dark haired man stood in front of Bond, who was still bound on the chair. His body was hurting all over and his eyes locked with Le Chiffre's mysterious gaze. The man handed him a phone and said:

-You can call Miss Lynd. I assure you she is on her way back to her hotel. 

Le Chiffre put the cellphone over the agent's ear. He asked:

-Vesper? Are you alright?

He heard the young woman.

-Yes, I'm on my way to the hotel. Oh, James! Tell him the password and get over with it, pleeeease!

He heard her crying on the end of the line. Bond felt a pressure around his heart and answered, his voice strong and calm:

-I'll be fine, Vesper. And soon, I'll be back with you. Don't worry, my love.

Vesper was sobbing and Le Chiffre took the phone to his ear and replied:

-Mr. Bond will be fine, Miss Lynd. He'll be with you in an hour or two.

The dark haired man closed the phone and put it in a pocket of his tight, black Armani pants. He looked at Bond with lusty eyes and he said in a deep voice, his accent giving a very erotic connotation to the filthy words:

-It's back to me and you, Mr. Bond. Will you be my slave or my slut? You choose.

Bond shivered and knew that he was going to get it even harder than the dildo. He chuckled:

-Always so polite, Mr. Le Chiffre! What would be the difference?

Le Chiffre was standing tall, his cock coming back to life in his pants: the bulge was visible. He replied, his eyes full of desire:

-If you be my slave, you get to stay tied to that chair. If you want to be my slut, you'll get on your hands and knees on the floor.

Bond wanted everything but to stay tied to the damn chair so he hastely replied:

-I choose the second option.

Le Chiffre was playing with him, a smirk appearing on his lips. He asked, his voice thick with arousal:

-And what is that, Mr. Bond? What do you get to be?

Bond was flushed all over and he answered, with all the dignity he could, in his British accent:

-I choose to be your slut.

Le Chiffre hardened even harden in his tight pants. He took a knife out, a smile on his sensuous lips and untied James. Before he had done so, the dark haired man had made sure the agent's wrists were still tied in his back. 

Le Chiffre grabbed the chain dangling from the collar around Bond's neck and threw the man on the concrete floor. The agent's long, muscled legs were sore from all the strain so that's why he showed no resistance. His perfect ass was sticking in the air, his swollen cock and balls between his legs and his hole, stretched and opened for Le Chiffre. 

The banker joined Bond on the floor and let his warm hands trail on the agent's muscled ass. He gaze a few squeezes and exclaimed:

-What a perfect ass you have, Mr. Bond! I'm sure you want my cock inside you... You're all stretched and ready for me. 

He gave a loud spank on one of Bond's ass cheeks which made the agent grunt. A red mark was already blossoming on the soft flesh. Le Chiffre bent down to lick at the mark. Bond whimpered at such intimacy and it brought his cock back to life. It was now hard between his tighs.

All the while licking and bitting at the flesh, Le Chiffre coated his fingers with some lube that he had left in one of his trouser's pockets. He pushed one long, hard finger inside Bond's impossibly tight entrance. The agent let out a low groan escape his lips.

-Arrggg, God!

Le Chiffre pushed his finger even deeper and crawled over Bond's broad back to whisper in his ear:

-So, so tight, Mr. Bond. I can't wait to ruin you, to take your virginity... You filthy, greedy bastard.

Le Chiffre's voice like honey in his ear, his breath steamy and warm against his neck made Bond moan. The banker added a second finger that he pushed so deep that it hit a sweet spot inside the bound agent. James couldn't help but let out a long, strangled moan. He was starting to get frustrated and Le Chiffre's cruel fingers hitting his prostate made his growl:

-Oh, fuck me, already! Stop being so slow about it!

Le Chiffre grabbed Bond's leaking cock and gave it a firm tug. He kept on pushing his fingers inside the agent, ignoring him. The banker even added a third finger. The stretch was intense and the blond agent couldn't take it anymore when Le Chiffre thumbed his cockhead and groaned in his ear:

-Cum like a slut and then, I'll be pounding into you real hard and dirty, Mr. Bond! You won't be able to walk straight for weeks

He gave a long, wet lick on Bond's earlobe and the agent came all over the concrete floor. Ropes of thick semen spurted out of his cockhead and Le Chiffre's strong hand kept on stroking him. The agent groaned and moaned loudly as he orgasmed all over the floor.

-Arrrg, uh, yesss! Yess, oh fuck!

Bond was panting heavily and next thing he knew, he was pushed on the side and Le Chiffre hugged him close. His back was againts Le Chiffre's unbuttoned blouse: warm skin against warm skin. The banker unzipped his pants and his massive shaft was pressing on Bond's own cock. He growled in James's ear, all the while teasing his nipples and running his warm hands over the agent's toned chest:

-You want it, don't you? Well, you're going to have to beg.

One of Le Chiffre's hands went to grab Bond's leaking cock and the other went to position his own at the agent's sensitive hole. The dark haired man squeezed James's shaft and slowly pushed the head of his cock inside his tight ass. Bond, his British accent thick with arousal mingled with shaky breaths, groaned:

-Oh, Christ! Pleeease, I want you to, ahhhh!

Le Chiffre pushed his massive cock, thicker than the dildo and making Bond whine. The difference with Le Chiffre's cock was that it was warm, wet and pulsing. It was way more erotic than the dildo and Bond felt himself blush at the feeling. He felt terribly dirty and he couldn't help but moan and loose control. The intense pleasure was mingled with pain and Bond felt his eyes water. 

-Mmmm, Mr. Bond! Beg for me. So, so fucking tight around me. Ahhh, yes!

Le Chiffre pushed all the way to the hilt, his heavy balls slapping furiously against Bond's ass cheeks. The banker took hold of the chain around James's neck and pulled. The agent gasped but Le Chiffre was merciless. He pulled on the chain, all the while thrusting deep inside Bond. He whispered in the agent's ear:

-Do you like it, Mr. Bond?

The agent shook when Le Chiffre hit a very sensible spot inside him. He moaned in ecstasy and felt like he was about to cum for a third time. The banker didn't stop hitting his prostate, obscene skin smaking noises, grunts and moans from both men filling the room. 

-Oh, yesss! Greedy, naughty ass, uhhh. Yesss, clench around me, Mr. Bond!

And he did, his bound hands twisting on Le Chiffre's stomach. These dirty words, emphazised by Le Chiffre's deep accent, made Bond clench and spill himself all over the banker's fist thugging at his cock. He lost all sense of reason and screamed the password

-Ahhhh, nghhh... Ah, God! V.E.S.P.E.R!! The password is V.E.S.P.E.R!

Le Chiffre gave a few more brutal, savage thrusts of his massive cock inside Bond and spilled himself deep inside the agent's clenching ass. The agent had lost all dignity and had told him the password.

A smug smile appeared on the banker's lips as he withdrew from Bond's ass. The dirty blond man was flushed and ashamed of himself. Le Chiffre gave him a steamy kiss on his neck and whispered:

-No need to feel ashamed: Miss Lynd had already told me. I just wanted to ruin you, Mr. Bond. I will free you in just a moment but I sincerly hope there will be another time for you and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, excuse my ending.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Casino Sex (ooops, Royal) I had to write a little something.  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
